leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Whismur (Pokémon)
|} Whismur (Japanese: ゴニョニョ Gonyonyo) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 20, which evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Whismur is mauve, bipedal Pokémon with a spherical body. Its eyes are black and shaped like plus signs, and it has a simple, wide mouth. Two small openings on top of its head act as its ears. Covering its ears are long, yellow-tipped flaps resembling rabbit ears. It has stubby arms and yellow-tipped feet that lack toes. Above its small, plug-like tail is a yellow, crescent marking. There is a hole in the tip of its tail. Whismur's murmurs are barely audible, but when it senses danger, it lets out an ear-splitting cry. Startled by its own cries, it will cry louder. When it finally stops crying, it will fall asleep from exhaustion. Because it breathes through its ear canals, it can cry continually. However, it will stop crying if its ear covers are shut. Whismur lives in In the anime In the main series Major appearances A trio of Whismur debuted in Gotta Dance!!, where captured them and forced them to perform for . However, they were freed by and his friends before they could do so. Whismur made its main series debut in A Poké-BLOCK Party!, under the ownership of Alanna. When showed up to for everyone, Whismur was the only one who stayed awake due to . In Pinch Healing, a Whismur was being babysat by a Poké-Sitter named . At the Pokémon Center, Max tried to comfort it by playing with it. A Whismur appeared in Leading a Stray!, where it was among the Pokémon assisting a in its efforts to help a trapped in the sewers. Minor appearances A Whismur appeared in a flashback in Exploud and Clear!, under the ownership of . A 's Whismur appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Whismur appeared in PK13. A Whismur appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the S.S. St. Flower's Pokémon Center. A 's Whismur appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Whismur appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. A Whismur briefly appeared in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a Trainer participating in the Lily of the Valley Conference. A Whismur made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!, under the ownership of a girl. A Whismur appeared in Awakening the Sleeping Giant. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A Whismur appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In What Would You Do for a Whismur?, a herd of Whismur first appeared during Courtney's attack on in the Rusturf Tunnel. Their combined attacks with several and proved useful in clearing the obstacles that blockaded the area. Another Whismur, nicknamed Whiris (Japanese: ニョニョ Nyonyo), appeared under the ownership of Sydney (Japanese: ミナヨ Minayo) while was participating in a Pokémon Contest in Tripped Up by Torkoal. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Whismur appeared in the Pokéathlon. Multiple Whismur appeared in Choir Tournament at the Autumn Choir Tournament. Zinnia owns a Whismur nicknamed Aster that debuted in Omega Alpha Adventure 2. In the TCG Game data * : A female Whismur named Aster (Japanese: シガナ Shigana) is Zinnia's closest companion. She does not participate in either of the battles Zinnia has with the . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Rusturf Tunnel, }} , Desert Underpass, Rusturf Tunnel, }} }} |} |} or }} or }} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Ruins of Alph, Mt. Silver |Hoenn Sound|(Hoenn Sound)}}}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} , Rusturf Tunnel}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area=Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 10, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Locomotive Café: Boom! Boom! Boom! (Reward), Chill Battle: The Three Little Tepig}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 244}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Booming Grotto (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Mineral Crust Hollow (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |PokéPark Egg Whismur|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Whismur}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Circle Throw|Fighting|Physical|60|90|10}} |Disarming Voice|Fairy|Special|40|—|15}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*|'}} |Smokescreen|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15||'}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20||'}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20| }} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=294 |name2=Loudred |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=295 |name3=Exploud |type1-3=Normal}} Sprites Trivia Origin Whismur is based on a or a , and its ears resemble , which are used to protect one's ears against loud noises. It may also be based on an electronic amplifier as its tail resembles an input or output port. Name origin Whismur is a combination of whisper and murmur, both of which mean speaking in a very soft voice. Gonyonyo is derived from ごにょごにょ gonyogonyo, the sound of mumbling, murmuring, or whispering. In other languages |fr=Chuchmur|frmeaning=From and murmur. |es=Whismur|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Flurmel|demeaning=From and |it=Whismur|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=소곤룡 Sogonryong|komeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=咕妞妞 Gūniūniū |zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Murmuring girl". Also phonetically similar to its Japanese name |ru=Визмур Vizmur|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Flurmel es:Whismur fr:Chuchmur it:Whismur ja:ゴニョニョ zh:咕妞妞